The Fallacy of Sadism
by gonyonomaru
Summary: Madara x OC One-shot Miyuki struggled and was able to push him away slightly. "You… how can you be doing this after destroying my village? You're monstrous!"He chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist. "I prefer sadistic."


Hello! This is my Uchiha Madara x OC One-shot for TeamAlec! Since Madara is a member of the Akatsuki's, I decided to include him in my 'the fallacy of…' series. Enjoy!

The Fallacy of Sadism- Uchiha Madara One-shot

A small, agile female crept through the dark foliage of the forest.

She was in pursuit of a tall, dark shadow. The seemingly unimportant figure should not have peaked her interest, but the huge amount of chakra it excreted made her change her mind.

Now, she was following it.

Miyuki Tanaka had seen a lot of people with large amounts of chakra, but nothing like this. As a Missing Nin, she had a lot of time on her hands so following 'it' was just another way to utilize that time.

The shadow turned suddenly, and began running towards the cliff-side. At first she thought it had seen her, but then she shrugged it off and broke into a sprint.

She had spent this much time following it so she was not going to give up now.

A few minutes ticked by and soon the pair was running along the edge of the cliff. Miyuki made sure to stay back a safe distance so that it wouldn't see her, but the shadow was so far ahead that she didn't even need to try.

Begrudgingly, she had to admit that it was faster than her. Narrowing her eyes, she increased her pace; no one was faster than her.

Unexpectedly, the shadow disappeared and she came to a stop. She carefully crept closer and then she saw that there was a cave.

Weighing her options, she decided to sneak in. If anything, she knew that she was fast enough to run out before anything happened.

The cave had a large opening and as she slipped in, she saw that it was even larger. The ceiling was at least five floors high and there were several tunnels leading away further inside.

"Is everything prepared?" a deep, masculine voice echoed out of the darkness.

Miyuki froze up and got ready to run, but then relaxed a fraction of a degree when she realized that no one was talking to her.

"Yes, it is done," another, blander voice responded.

She leaned slightly closer to hear better. Whatever was being 'done', she was curious to find out. It was an unexpected personality trait that sometimes got her into trouble.

"Should I gather the last part now?" the blank voice continued.

The deep voice, which she assumed was from the shadow, chuckled and replied, "No, I'll do that part myself."

All of a sudden, she felt a presence behind her and she turned around to face it.

"Hello, Miyuki Tanaka," the voice mocked.

She tensed up and got into a defensive position. "That is not my name."

There was a chuckle. "Nice try, Miyuki, but there is no use pretending. I know exactly who you are and why you are here."

Cocking her head to the side, she gave him a blank stare. "Alright, then who are you?"

"I am Uchiha Madara," he began; she could practically feel the pride and ego radiating off him.

She narrowed her eyes. The name 'Uchiha Madara' seemed vaguely familiar, but she could not put her finger on it.

"I think you are a very interesting person and I led you here for a reason," he continued and she mentally smacked herself. Once again, it seemed that her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

The shadow took a step toward her and she was able to see that he was a full head taller than her. Great, now she was getting looked down upon by some mysterious stranger.

"I want you to join my organization, Miyuki, or as you like getting called, Yuki," he revealed further knowledge about her in his proposition.

"And what organization is that?" she asked, mildly interested.

"The Akatsuki. We are set out to change the world and your power, your speed, your experience… could all be used to benefit us."

A chill went down her spine as he took another step toward her, but she showed no sign of it on her face.

As a previous ANBU captain, she was perfectly trained to hold back any sort of emotions.

"What's in it for me?" Miyuki questioned with growing suspicion.

"You will have a home to come back to. No more wandering through the forest and spending your time following shadowy strangers," he mocked and if she was able to see his face, she imagined he would be smirking.

"Plus, you would finally have something to use your skills for. Don't you want to be back on the field, showing that you are in control?" Madara said as he took yet another step toward her and put his hand under her chin.

"Just tell me this; how do you know about me?"

Another chuckle. "I know everything."

She gently, but purposely, brushed his hand away and said, "Fine, I'll be a member of the Akatsuki."

…

"Tobi can't wait to meet the new member!" a shrill voice broke through the quiet morning.

"Shut up, un," his blond partner replied, but he was slightly anxious as well.

The only thing he wanted was to have a nice, calm partner that he would be able to talk to. Tobi was seriously making him think of killing himself.

"Hello, my name is Miyuki and I am your new partner," a cool, feminine voice spoke from behind them.

Deidara turned around and he saw a medium height, long black haired, red eyed woman with a blank face.

He gave her a hesitant smile and stood up. "I'm Deidara and this is Tobi, un."

She nodded at both and looked them over. Deidara looked like a short tempered man, but he seemed competent enough. Tobi, on the other hand, looked just plain odd.

He was freakishly tall and that peculiar orange mask only added to the contrast. His posture was also very laid back, suggesting that he was not very committed.

"It is nice to meet you," she stated as she fixed her cloak. Madara had given it to her the day before, but she was still getting used to it.

It was just so… huge and cumbersome. Something told her that it might even hinder some of her fighting.

"Now that you're here, we can go on our first mission," Deidara said, cutting straight to the point.

"What do we have to do?" Miyuki stated blankly as she continued to gather personal information on the partners. She knew nothing about their background, but the more she knew about their personalities, the better.

"Leader-sama told Tobi and Deidara-sempai that we have to talk to creepy snake-man and tell him to go away!" Tobi piped up into the conversation.

She nodded and followed the blond and black haired men as they started walking through the forest.

Though she had no idea who 'creepy snake-man' was, she was sure that she would find out soon. In fact, she already had a slight suspicion as to who they were going to talk to. There was, after all, only one creepy snake-man in the forest.

Orochimaru.

…

"Tobi wants to know more about Miyuki-chan!" the masked man stated after they had been walking in silence for more than an hour.

"Just call me Yuki," she answered as she mentally prepared to have to answer a barrage of questions. People like Tobi, or children, had a favorite pastime of asking multiple questions and not really listening to the answers.

"Yuki-chan is a funny name," he yelled and she resisted the urge to sigh. Deidara, however, did sigh as he said, "Tobi, try to be quiet. I don't want to have to explain to leader that we killed you in the forest instead of Orochimaru."

" Or… we could use him as bait," Yuki said suddenly.

The blond smiled suddenly and slowed down a bit to walk beside her. "You know, I think we will get along just fine."

She gave him a small, polite smile and they walked in silence. Well, as silent as it gets around Tobi.

"Tobi wants to sing a song!" the masked man suddenly announced and screamed a random note in high pitch.

Miyuki almost flinched. Almost. Her training was enough to make her be able to resist covering her ears and running away in horror.

"Damn it, un! Shut up!" Deidara yelled even louder and she sighed. If they were going to find 'creepy-snake-man' they needed to be more quiet!

Tobi did not stop and the annoyed blond began chasing him. As a result, Tobi ran aimlessly into the forest and they all had to follow him.

Deidara was yelling angry swear words, while Tobi was still 'singing'. Miyuki just walked slowly behind them.

If this were a populated area, she would have hidden her face and pretended that she did not know the two partners.

Suddenly, she felt a presence in front of them and she yelled, "Creepy-snake-man, 12 o'clock!"

They instantly stopped in their tracks and got into defensive positions, except for Tobi, who just stood there.

"Creepy-snake-man? You know, I do have a name," a silky, but unattractive voice stated from behind the trees.

"It's Orochimaru… the great, legendary sanin," he continued as he stepped out from behind the tree and flashed them all a creepy smile.

"Be quiet. We have a message for you," Deidara sneered as he got a handful of clay out of his pouch and began molding it in his hands.

Wait… were those tongues sticking out of his hands?

Miyuki's eye twitched ever so slightly and she made a mental note not to shake hands with the blond.

"What's this? A new member? And she's a girl?" Orochimaru continued despite being told to stop.

"Can Tobi say the message!" the masked man yelled suddenly, completely ruining the tense atmosphere.

"No, un, I'm gonna say the message!" Deidara yelled back.

Meanwhile, Miyuki did a few hand seals and summoned a long katana. Orochimaru started running toward her and she unsheathed the weapon in order to attack him.

Deidara and Tobi paused their arguing as they watched the pair exchange blows.

"You do know why I am attacking you, right?" the snake-man conversed as if they were not enemies.

She did not reply, but instead took out a few explosive tags and threw them at Orochimaru.

They went off and there was a large puff of smoke, which indicated that he had been a clone.

"Do you really know what you are getting yourself into by joining the Akatsuki?" a voice warned behind her and Miyuki turned around as quick as lightning.

"You do know who Uchiha Madara is, right?" Orochimaru continued and he looked like he was going to say more, but suddenly, an explosion went off behind them.

"I still have a message for you! Stay the hell away from the Akatsuki base you stupid rapist bastard!" Deidara yelled as he threw a sparrow shaped clump of clay at Orochimaru.

It exploded and suddenly, the snake mans chakra disappeared and the forest became eerily silent.

"Well, that was an easy mission, un," Deidara said as he cracked his knuckles.

Miyuki gave him a confused glance. That was it? Was the mission over so quickly? What kind of mission was this anyway?

"Our mission is over?" she asked as she made a mental chakra check on the area. No one was around.

"Yeah, un, but they aren't usually this simple. Orochimaru had been sneaking around our base and leader told us to go find him and threaten him," the blond explained as he dusted his cloak off.

"Yuki-chan now gets to come home with us!" Tobi ran in front of them and waved his hands around.

She nodded and wondered what her new home would look like.

Maybe, just maybe, she would be happy there.

...

Miyuki wandered down the barely lit hallway with a blank face.

Tobi and Deidara had just shown her the room she would be staying in and she was moderately content.

It was spacious and she was alright with the darkness. It made her feel comfortable and safe.

However, she found it odd how this had all happened.

As if by magic, Madara had shown up and offered her the position. She did not regret taking it, but she seriously wanted to know his motives.

How had he even found out about her in the first place? And why did the name 'Uchiha Madara' seem so familiar?

Orochimaru had said something about him in the forest, but Deidara's explosion had stopped him from saying more.

Her curiosity was stirred and she became determined to go find Madara and ask him about how he knew everything.

Squaring her shoulders, she started walking down the hallway with a quicker pace. His chakra was not in the base, but she knew that he was there.

Miyuki wandered around the base and made sure to check every single room. Twice now, she had walked in on other members in... compromising... situations.

Hidan had been in the middle of his ritual and he had told her to shut the door, but not in the nicest way.

She would have stopped to kick his ass, but she had an Uchiha to find.

The second time had been with Kisame, who had been making kissy faces at his sharks.

Just. Plain. Awkward.

She continued to walk and she briefly wondered if maybe she should have made a map. Eh, too late now.

The last door in this hallway was open just a crack, so it saved her the trouble of trying to break it open.

"Deidara, Tobi and Miyuki will go," the silky, masculine voice of Madara spoke from behind the door.

She paused and crouched closer to listen. This sounded interesting.

"Are you sure we should send her there?" the bland voice of Pein replied.

"Of course. It will be a test of loyalty," the Uchiha replied.

Miyuki's eyes widened when she made the connection. All loyalty missions had something to do with a person's past.

"Good, then I will go tell them to gather their things and head out to Getsugakure," Pein finalized and there was rustling, suggesting that they were standing up.

"Don't forget to tell Deidara to bring a large bomb. I want there to be nothing left of that pathetic Moon Village," Madara sneered.

Miyuki jumped up in horror and without thinking, ran into the room.

"You want to destroy Getsugakure!" she yelled, but then mentally smacked herself. She could already tell that revealing herself was a mistake.

Still, she was here and she would get answers. "What do you have against Getsugakure?"  
"My, my, you are quite the eavesdropper, aren't you?" the Uchiha ignored her question as he took a few leisurely strides toward her.

His ego was radiating off him again. The way he smirked was just so smug that it made her sick.

"Answer me," she continued and glared up at him, once again wishing that she was taller than him.

"You are in no position to be demanding anything, but I am feeling merciful today. Pein, leave us so that we can talk in private," Madara's smirk grew.

Miyuki tensed up. Oddly enough, she felt less safe with just Madara there.

And that smirk... she knew that he was up to something.

The door closed behind the orange haired man and the Uchiha chuckled.

"You are a bit more promiscuous than I had originally thought."

He started walking around her and he stopped when he was behind her.

"This mission, to blow up Getsugakure, is a test of your loyalty. If you can do it, I will tell you everything that you want about the Akatsuki," he put his hands on her shoulders.

Then, he leaned to whisperer into her ear, "However, if you fail... you become my personal little piece of amusement."

Miyuki gulped, not wanting to know what he considered 'amusement'.

Madara smirked again and continued, "I've been alive for many years, Miyuki, and I know exactly how humans react. For example, right now, you are thinking of stopping the bomb from going off and running away."

She pursed her lips, but did not reply. He was right.

"So... I'm going to show you exactly what I can do. No matter where you will be, I will always be able to find you. Now go, you have a five minute head start. Run and if you escape, you are free to go wherever you want. I told you that I was feeling merciful today," he finished as he brushed his hand along her jaw line, but then let her go.

At first, she became extremely confused, but then she realized that this was her chance at freedom and took of sprinting down the hall.

After she left, Pein walked back into the room. "Madara, you are a cruel man."

The Uchiha chuckled. "I prefer 'sadistic'."

...

Miyuki was running faster than she ever had before.

She had to get out of the base before the five minutes were up.

Turning a corner, she nearly ran into Kakuzu, who she jumped over.

The stitch faced man just kept walking, but wondered how she had been able to jump up over him. He was, after all, over 6 feet tall.

A few turns later, she was back in the large cave where she had accepted being a member of the Akatsuki.

She shot out of it and into the forest without any hesitation.

Right now, her plan was to run to a populated area and then loose him there through cunning and intelligence.

The nearest town was an hour run away, but at the speed she was going, it would take her twenty minutes.

Trees and other scenery became blurry as she used more chakra to fuel herself.

She knew that she was leaving a trail behind her, but she didn't care.

In her mind, a loud alarm went off and she realized that it had been 300 seconds, which was five minutes. Yes, she had been counting.

Gritting her teeth, she tried to keep her pace, but she knew that she could not run this quickly forever.

_Smack!_

Miyuki's eyes widened as she felt herself collide, full force, with a tall, shadowed object.

The momentum pushed her flush against it for a split second, but then she flew back several feet.

She lay sprawled on the ground, feeling pain creeping into her mind.

However, she suddenly jumped up and backed away from the thing that had just _appeared_ from thin air.

"I admit, you ran farther than I thought you would," a sleek, calculating voice spoke to her.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes. "Madara, how the hell did you get here so fast?"

"I guess I must have forgotten to tell you that I can teleport," he mocked as he took a few strides toward her.

She instinctually backed up and sneered, "This is just a game to you, isn't it?"

"If it is, then it looks like you've just lost... now, it's time for your punishment," the Uchiha said with a smirk.

"Punishment...? You never said anything about a punishment!" she yelled defensively, her emotions getting the better of her.

Suddenly, he appeared in front of her with his Sharingan activated. "You never asked."

Everything started to turn red and disappeared around her. "No... this is genjutsu," she muttered to herself as she tried to come up with a plan to get out of it.

She was a genjutsu expert so she was confident that she could pull it off.

Not wasting any time, she clapped her hands together and concentrated all of her chakra at her stomach.

In theory, if none of her chakra was 'leaking' out, the genjutsu would disappear.

Miyuki felt movement around her, but she ignored it and kept her focus.

"Congratulations, all of your chakra is now centered in your stomach, but why are you still here?" his voice echoed around her.

She ignored his words and kept concentrating, but she could tell something was wrong. She should have been out by now.

"Let me tell you a secret, Miyuki Tanaka. For a normal Uchiha, your technique would work... but my eternal Sharingan... there is nothing you can do against it," Madara ended with a sneer and she suddenly felt like she was falling.

Opening her eyes, she gasped when she saw that she was falling down toward a field completely covered in spikes.

"Damn it," she swore as she gathered chakra in her hands.

Since the ground could be manipulated, she figured that she could somehow 'grab' onto the air.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, no cheating," came Madara's voice and she gasped as he kicked her back, sending her falling even faster.

The spikes were only a few feet away by then and she braced herself for the pain.

Something grabbed her from behind and she stopped in mid-air. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and much to her horror, part of a spike was sticking into her forehead.

Pain exploded in her mind and she struggled in the air to try and get it out.

Miyuki felt herself being pulled up and she had to bite her tongue from screaming as she felt the spike slide out of her head.

Blood poured out and she put her hand on her forehead to stop any more from coming.

"Oh, it seems that I caught you a little too late," the Uchiha's voice spoke from somewhere above her.

Trying to keep her voice even she replied, "Do whatever the hell you want here, in two seconds, I will be standing in front of you, completely unharmed."

"That may be true, but this will still hurt." He lifted her up to his eye level and then threw her forward.

Her back hit a wall and several chains flew out of it to grab her. She struggled, but then swore when she couldn't move.

The hole in her forehead was still bleeding and the feeling of blood streaming down her face made her wince.

"Why are you doing this anyway? You've already proven your point that you can get me anywhere I am!" she yelled into the redness that swarmed on all sides of her.

A deep chuckle echoed around her, but that was the only reply she got.

Madara suddenly appeared out of the blood, red background and cupped her cheek with a smirk.

Disgusted at the unexpected contact, Miyuki frowned and turned her head away.

He narrowed his eyes, drew his hand back and punched her in the face.

The left side of her face stung and she could taste blood in her mouth, but she did not say anything.

Then, he forcefully grabbed her chin and glared down at her. "I will not tolerate disrespect."

For the third time in two days, she tried to remember just who he was. Uchiha Madara... something to do with history...

Her frown deepened when the answer once again eluded her. However, Madara took at as a sign of disobedience and gripped her tightly by the neck.

A small chocking noise escaped her lips, but she bit her tongue again. He was not going to get anything out of her.

"I will not let you out of here until you swear your allegiance to the Akatsuki," he bit out.

"Then we'll be here for a while," Miyuki replied. She was still livid that he was planning to destroy her village. Though she spent most of her time in the forest, she cared deeply for the members of her village.

He let go of her neck suddenly and glared down at her. "Alright, then no more mercy."

She would have told him to shove his threats up his ass, but she felt herself being pulled to a lying position.

"This is a favorite technique of mine," he informed her as if they were not in such a tense situation.

He was holding a long piece of cloth, which he tied around her mouth. She didn't know how he had managed to open her mouth, but the cloth was successfully gagging her.

Then, he took a towel and put it over her nose and open mouth.

Miyuki narrowed her eyes at the odd preparation, but then stifled a gasp when he started pouring water onto the towel.

The bastard was drowning her without even putting her in the water!

Water went uncomfortably up her nose, but she was determined not to let any of it go to her lunges.

It worked for the first ten seconds, but then her body betrayed her and her gag reflex kicked it.

She tried to take a breath, but there was only water.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire as she struggled in her bounds to try and spit the water out.

Everything started going numb and she felt herself slowly losing control of her body.

Miyuki made one last attempt to breathe, but her lungs were already filled with water.

Everything went black.

Seconds later, her eyes flew open when she felt the water being removed.

Her heat skipped a beat when she saw that Madara's lips were on her own and he was using CPR to get the water out.

A cold, unearthly shiver went down her spine and she felt completely terrified.

He removed his lips and she drew a long, shaky breath before breaking into a coughing fit.

All he did was watch and that somehow made it worse.

"Are you going to stay rebellious?" he spoke in a detached, heartless tone.

Miyuki would have said yes, but the unimaginable pain she had just been through made her pause.

"I'll take that as a yes," he continued as he covered her face with the wet towel again.

She made a muffled scream, but he was pouring the water again.

It went into her mouth and once again, her gag reflex let it flood her lungs.

No matter how hard she struggled, it just kept going in. Pain was throbbing in her mind, but the thing she dreaded most was opening her eyes after passing out.

Her body started going numb, but this time, she tried using chakra to keep herself in control.

At first, it started to work and the water stopped, but suddenly, Madara grabbed her by the throat and started squeezing.

The last thing she saw before everything went black was the cold-blooded smirk on his lips.

Suddenly, light was all around her. The pain was gone and she was standing up. She was back in the forest.

Miyuki clutched her throat, still thinking that she was choking, but then she relaxed slightly.

Madara stood in front of her and he said, "Let that be a small taste of what I can do."

She flinched when he reached out to take hold of her chin and she walked back a few steps.

He was not pleased about that so he took a few strides forward and pushed her against a tree.

Her ANBU training kicked in and she did her best to keep her face blank, but a small twinge of fear could still be seen in her eyes.

"I am far more powerful than you. Don't you ever forget that," he growled as he seized her head with both hands and pulled her into a rough, forceful kiss.

Miyuki's eyes widened, but suddenly he was gone.

She reached up to cover her mouth in shock.

What the hell had just happened!

...

"Miyuki-chan doesn't look happy!" Tobi's shrill voice yelled suddenly.

The former ANBU captain mentally flinched, but then smiled and said, "It's okay Tobi, I'm just thinking."

Deidara stared at them, sighed and started walking.

They had a full day's walking to do before they got to Getsugakure.

"Deidara-senpai doesn't look happy either!" Tobi continued as he grabbed both sides of his face in shock.

"Shut up, un, I just don't want to do this mission," the blond gruffly answered.

Miyuki's head snapped in his direction and she made a mental note to ask him why later.

An hour crawled by and that mental note she had made earlier was starting to give her brain paper cuts.

She wanted to ask, but that would sound suspicious. …Wouldn't it?

Sighing, she decided to just let her curiosity get the best of her, again, and she said, "Deidara, why don't you want to do the mission?"

He gave her a surprised look. It must have had something to do with the fact that he had made that comment over an hour ago, but she was thinking about it.

"It's nothing personal, un, I just hate it when my art is used for missions I don't care about. If I'm going to blow a village up, I want it to be a village I actually want to blow up," he explained with a nod.

Miyuki gave him a small, understanding smile, but she was actually grinning from ear to ear in her head. If Deidara had some sort of reason _not_ to blow Getsugakure up, she could somehow try to convince him that there was no need to.

Then, all she had to do was confiscate his bomb and find a way to escape to some place where Madara would not be able to find her.

Much easier said than done.

She had no idea what the limitations of Madara's teleportation jutsu were and whether he used chakra to track people or he just jumped around to random locations until he found someone.

Also, she was not a bomb expert. Sure, she could do almost any jutsu, but when it came to bombs… she was not the person that could do it correctly.

What if she set the bomb off? What is she pulled the wrong wire? Was there even a wire?

Sighing, Miyuki decided to think about something else. Something… productive.

"Tobi remembered that he wanted to ask Miyuki-chan more questions!" the shrill voiced man said and she scratched out her idea of thinking about anything productive.

"What do you want to know?" she said blandly, wanting to get it over with.

"Where is Yuki-chan from?" he started.

"Getsugakure," she muttered without changing her pace.

Tobi paused, as if having an epiphany and yelled, "We're going to blow up Yuki-chan's village!"

Deidara's eyes widened and he turned around. "You're okay with that?"

"I do not have a choice. I am a member of the Akatsuki now," she replied a little too blandly for her taste.

"Still, you don't care?" the blond persisted.

"Of course I care!" she blurted out and then bit her tongue.

Behind his mask, Tobi smirked at her small mishap. He was actually looking forward to seeing what she would do when they got to Getsugakure.

Maybe she would try to warn the people, or better yet, try to stop it.

He had to admit that she was a worthy opponent and if she decided to fight, he would gladly step up. It had been years since he had been in a challenging battle.

Meanwhile, Deidara wore a worried expression as he tried to think of a way to comfort his new friend.

He knew exactly how hard missions back in homeland were.

"Yuki… if you want to talk, I'm here for you, un," he said and gave her a small smile.

She nodded and tried to think of what to do next without seeming too off balance.

"Thank you Deidara, I'll think about it," she said calmly, but tried to keep her voice from going blank.

The hours ticked by and before they knew it, it was time to find a place to rest for the night.

Getsugakure was about an hour's walking away so they decided to spend the night in the forest.

Miyuki found a nice spot in a tree and decided to use her huge Akatsuki cloak as a blanket.

If the partners objected to her sleeping choices, they didn't say anything, but she caught Deidara giving her an odd eyebrow raise.

"What? You haven't seen anyone sleeping in a tree?" she joked as she climbed up and spread the cloak across the branches.

Tobi laughed very loudly and Deidara chuckled, which made her crack a small smile.

Miyuki lay down on her slightly bumpy creation and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she needed all the rest she could get.

A few hours later, she heard a rustle and her eyes snapped open.

She looked around camp and noticed that Deidara was gone so she jumped down and tried to find his chakra.

It was a few hundred feet away from the camp and she went there. This could be a good and unsuspicious chance to talk to him.

"Deidara," she whispered.

"Miyuki, un? Is that you?" came the response.

"Yes, it's me… can I talk to you, or are you busy?" she continued as she walked over to him.

"Sure, I was just thinking," Deidara replied and sat down on a nearby boulder.

She sat down beside him and said, "About tomorrow… I'm not sure what I should do."

"What do you mean? I thought you said that you were going to go through with it?" his worry was apparent in his tone.

"Yes, but I've been thinking. Why should we destroy Getsugakure? There is nothing there of value that needs to be hidden. I'm sure of it."

"I agree, but orders are orders and there is nothing we can do about that," he said and even though it was dark, she could still see the small frown on his face.

"But what if there was?" she asked as she turned to face him fully.

He looked into her eyes. "You mean a betrayal?"

"I have a plan… only I will be the traitor," Miyuki said with a smirk.

The blond did not reply and she continued, "You would set the bomb up as planned, but I would knock you out and then destroy the bomb. Getsugakure would be whole, I would be the traitor and you would be not wasting your art."

He looked like he was actually considering it and then he said, "What about Tobi?"

She chuckled. "Tobi is like a small child. I'll give him a few dollars to spend at the market, he leaves and we pretend to execute the plan."

"So you really want to save your village?"

Miyuki nodded with a determined smirk.

"Are you with me?"

The blond returned her smirk and said, "Definitely."

Unbeknownst to them, Tobi was just behind the tree, listening.

He had heard their entire plan and he had an arrogant grin on his hidden face.

There was no way he would let her carry out her plan.

Getsugakure _would_ be a pile of ashes.

…

"Here, Tobi, could you please go buy us some lunch? You know, since Getsugakure will be gone there will be no food for miles," Miyuki said as she handed the masked man a small wad of money.

"Can Tobi get something for himself too?" he asked innocently.

Miyuki chuckled and gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Of course."

Then, the tall, black haired man started skipping toward town.

Deidara and Miyuki watched with slight disbelief. Surely he wasn't going to skip the entire way?

Shaking her head, Miyuki cleared her mind and tried to focus on the current task.

"Alright Deidara, let's go and destroy my village," she said with fake enthusiasm.

He chuckled and they both started walking toward the area they had discussed earlier with leader.

The location of the bomb was an abandoned warehouse in the industrial part of the village. No one would expect it there and the bomb was powerful enough to reach even to the farthest residential home.

They walked into the warehouse and surveyed the area. It was just as abandoned as they had expected it to be.

"So... you just pretend to set your bomb up and I'll pretend to help," Miyuki said as she leaned against the wall.

"Alright. Here's the bomb and all you have to do is knock me out," Deidara said and handed her the lump of clay with a few seemingly random wires in it.

She gave him a smile and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, Deidara."

"No problem, un. Good luck," he replied as she delivered one swift blow to the back of his head.

He fell into her arms and she gently lay him down on the ground.

Then, she stood up and started walking toward the exit.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Miyuki whirled around and saw Tobi standing in the middle of the warehouse.

When had he...? And why was his voice so deep?

"Tobi... the mission is over. I am leaving," she said with narrowed eyes.

Something just didn't seem right.

"Tobi? You don't recognize me?" he continued and her eyes widened.

"Madara... what the hell did you do to Tobi?"

"I created him. There never was a 'Tobi' it was only 'Madara' in a mask," he explained with a mocking undertone.

"Alright, fine, you got me. Here I am. But you gotta catch me first!" she yelled and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

The masked man narrowed his eyes. It had been a clone.

Meanwhile, Miyuki was sprinting through the forest with the bomb in her hands. Then, she threw the bomb into the bushes and continued running.

Without a doubt, Madara would catch her but she would make sure that he would not find the bomb.

"I already told you that you cannot escape me," a deep voice sneered behind her and she felt herself being grabbed.

Everything started to spin and they were back in the warehouse.

He threw her to the ground, but somehow he had tied her up and she couldn't stand up or move her arms.

"Oh, would you look at that? The bomb is gone," the masked man announced in fake surprise.

Miyuki ignored him and tried to break out of her bonds. She was determined to get out of this alive.

"Would you look at that…" he continued and pulled out a very modern looking bomb from his sleeve. "How convenient."

Her eyes widened and she used a burst of chakra to try and break the ropes.

Suddenly, a sharp shock went through her body and it took her every ounce of control not to scream.

She fell the ground with gritted teeth and she tried to take deep breaths to make the pain go away.

What the hell had just happened?

"The more chakra you use, the more painful the shock will be," Madara sneered as he placed his bomb down on the ground and pressed a button.

It made a small beeping noise and from her position, she could see that there were numbers on the bomb.

_00:59_

She gasped and once again, an electric shock went through her as she used chakra.

"Damn it," she swore as she pulled herself up to a sitting position.

_00:51_

Madara started walking toward her and her panic level rose. "You are coming with me, Miyuki Tanaka."

_00:45_

Her breath hitched in her throat and she struggled to stand up. "I'm not going anywhere, you sick bastard."

Then, she ran in his direction to jump over him. Her mission was to stop the bomb and she was going to do it.

_00:37_

He did not move to stop her and she staggered over to the bomb. There had to be something…

She still couldn't use her arms so she took a deep breath and concentrated her chakra by her arms.

This was not going to be fun.

_00:29_

A paralyzing shock went through her and for a second, she couldn't breathe.

Gritting her teeth, she put more chakra into her arms. No matter what, she had to break those ropes.

_00:23_

Madara sighed at her foolish attempt and started walking toward her again.

They were almost out of time.

_00:18_

Miyuki gasped as the pain became almost unbearable. When she saw Madara coming toward her, she narrowed her eyes and gave one last burst of chakra.

The bonds snapped with a satisfying 'crack' and she jumped at the bomb.

_00:10_

She just had to…

_00:09_

Madara grabbed her by the waist roughly and pulled her up. However, she pulled the bomb up with her.

_00:08_

Without thinking, she pulled the red wire.

_00:07_

She started at the bomb and Madara paused.

_00:06_

"No!" she yelled when she saw that it was still going.

_00:05_

"That's it, we're leaving," the Uchiha growled as he wrenched the bomb out of her hands and threw it to the ground.

_00:04_

Her eyes widened and she reached toward it.

_00:03_

Madara ran over to Deidara, who was still unconscious on the floor and picked him up.

_00:02_

Miyuki struggled in his arms and a few bitter tears were starting to prick at her eyes.

_00:01_

Suddenly, everything became a blur and they were spinning.

_00:00_

No… her village…

She felt herself being thrown and she barely had enough time to put her arms in front of her.

Where…?

Was her village really gone?

"Miyuki… do you remember what I told you when I sent you on this mission?" his cruel, brutal voice broke through her jumbled thoughts.

Her eyes widened and everything became completely clear. They were back in the Akatsuki base and she was alone with Madara.

"I told you that if you were to fail this mission, you would become my personal little piece of amusement."

Jumping up to a standing position, she spat, "Your mission didn't fail. Getsugakure is gone."

"But you tried to stop it. Miyuki, in the Akatsuki, the penalty for treason is death. However… in your case, I am willing to be a bit lenient," he smirked.

By now, her breathing was irregular and she was frantically looking around for a way to escape.

She mentally cursed upon seeing that most of her chakra had been lost during her attempt to break the bonding ropes.

There was no way she could fight or run. Then what was left?

Madara took several strides toward her and cupped her cheek. "You are mine now."

Gulping, she tried to brush his hand away, but he growled and pushed her against the wall.

Then, before she could do anything, he forced his lips onto hers.

It was rough, demanding and it made her feel weak.

He pulled back and smirked down at her. "This is a warning, Miyuki. If you continue to resist, I will make tonight all the more painful."

She gasped, but he was kissing her again.

No… this was not right. This should not be happening…

The former ANBU captain was able to push him away slightly. "You… how can you be doing this after destroying my village! You're monstrous!"

He chuckled and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I prefer sadistic."

_The End!_

Yes! It's finally over! This long one-shot took so much time… But I'm happy with the way it turned out.

It's a cliffy but Miyuki and Madara do end up together in the end.

Also, it's less cheerful than the usual fics I write, but with Madara, that works.

Teamalec, I hope you liked it!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
